User talk:Toughpigs
Transformers You also LIKE Transformers wiki?!?!?!?!?!?! Did you know that they use innapropriate comments on their articles. I got blocked for trying to change that. They also cussed at me. Are you gonna do anything about this? By the Way Those last two comments weren't supposed to sound mean or anything. That was just the way it came out. I'm also not questioning your authority, its just that they are using bad words and innapropriate language on transformerswiki, and I got blocked for trying to change that. When kids see that, they think that its ok to cuss, and it's not! I'm just asking: are you gonna do anything about this? Also, I was just asking about Nkz13 and I was suprised. that's why I used ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!. So why did you block him? Blocking Why did you block User NKZ13? Pirakafreak24 20:05, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Blocking Nzk13 Since you are online, could you please tell me why you blocked User Nzk 13? I unblocked him because he was good and he write two Fabulous articles. Please tell me why you blocked him. But, tell me on your talkpage. I'm trying to settle something on my talkpage right now. Pirakafreak24 18:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I'm sorry, I can't tell you why I blocked Nzk13. It has nothing to do with this wiki, and I'm sorry that I had to block a user that was good here. Unfortunately, he needs to stay blocked. I can't tell you anything more than that, sorry. -- Danny (talk) 18:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Surething It is pretty bad that he will be blocked. He wrote two FABULOUS articles, but I can always find more help. My friend, another big fan of Disney Channel will help. I'm block Nzk13 immediately.Pirakafreak24 18:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, I think it would be better if you blocked him. I don't have any reason t block him, but you do. How long will he be blocked? Pirakafreak24 18:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I took care of it already. He'll be blocked permanently. -- Danny (talk) 18:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Administraitor Hey, danny, are you an administraitor here? I was looking, and it says that you are.How did that happen?Pirakafreak24 23:28, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a mistake -- that got copied over from the starter wiki. I was listed as an administrator on the starter for a little while, so wikis created during that time have me listed too. I'll see if I can take myself off the list... Sorry about that. -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 14 July 2008 (UTC) 9/11 Staff? Danny, you're staff aren't you? ChefMicah94 and I have been talking on IM and He doesn't want to be an admin anymore. Can you take away his "Powers"? Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 04:26, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Danny, its been forever since I contacted you about chefmicah94. Could you please make it so he is not an admin or bureaucrat here anymore? -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 23:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I could, but I'd like to hear from Micah before I take his rights away. Usually, we prefer not to demote people -- if he doesn't want to participate on the wiki anymore, then it doesn't do any harm to have him still have the b'crat rights. -- Danny (talk) 13:50, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::I already talked to Micah. He doesn't want to participate on this wiki anymore. He won't come on. He's busy. We talked on IM a long time ago and he said that he doesn't want to be an admin anymore. I'd have him talk to you, but I grew up with him so I know that he's a little stubborn. He doesn't even know who you are. Could you please just demote him? -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 16:23, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also, could you leave your reply on my talkpage? Thanks -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 16:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Demoting ChefMicah94 Thanks for demoting chef Micah. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Blogging Danny, I would like you to please put that blogging thing here on DCWIKI if you don't mind. Thanks!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 02:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Also, please post your reply on my talkpage. Thanks!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 02:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Danny. I know you've been on today. Please respond.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 00:45, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank-you Danny!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 02:20, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Wikia staff! Hey Danny, could you tell me about your job as a wikia staff member? What do you do? What "powers" do you have that an admin doesn't? How much does your job pay? Are there any requirements for your job? Where do I sign up if I want to be a staff member when I get older? All that. I'm just curious.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 00:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The demotion of Jajab and Kenny McCormick Danny, could you please demote Jajab and Kenny McCormick for me please. They haven't been active in a while. Thank-you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|''Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] '''Demi' Lovato ROCKS! 02:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, you ought to use for that kind of request. Would you mind sending a message that way? -- Danny (talk) 03:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll do that from now on. Starting right now. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|''Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] '''Demi' Lovato ROCKS! 04:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Nzk13 is there any way possible to unblock nzk13? what if i get some sort of virtual petition or something? I can get the support of people like DMaster on yugioh wikia, and the creator of this wiki i could probably get also. RSVP :Danny, it appears as though NZK13 wrote this. I didn't--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Demi Lovato ROCKS! 15:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding NZK13 Danny, I'm sure you know by now that NZK13 is back as NZK10. I'm not sure what you want me to do. He is not becoming an admin, no matter how much he wants it. Should I block him? What do you want me to do about him?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Demi Lovato ROCKS! 15:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC)